Those We Don't Speak Of
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Mahluk itu berjubah merah dengan tubuh berupa tulang tak berbalut kulit. Kukunya panjang, dan kepalanya berupa babi hutan dengan dua taring. Demi sahabatnya yang sekarat, Sakura rela melewati hutan dan menghadapi Yang Tidak Dibicarakan … yang ternyata selama ini menguntitnya dan mengaguminya./"Salahkah … bila aku tertarik padamu?" [For Courrielyx's birthday]cover by danieljamespike


**[Terinspirasi dari The Village yang disutradarai oleh M. Night Shyamalan]**

**Those We Don't Speak Of**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

_Mahluk itu berjubah merah dengan tubuh berupa tulang tak berbalut kulit. Kukunya panjang, dan kepalanya berupa babi hutan dengan dua taring. Demi sahabatnya yang sekarat, Sakura rela melewati hutan dan menghadapi Yang Tidak Dibicarakan … yang ternyata selama ini menguntitnya dan mengaguminya./ "Salahkah … bila aku tertarik padamu?"_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perjanjian antara warga desa dan warga hutan terlarang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desa Coyote, sebuah desa dengan populasi penduduk tujuh puluh lima orang yang berada di pedalaman dan terpencil, dikelilingi oleh hutan dan lembah. Rakyatnya masih memakai pompa air, rumah-rumah tanpa antena televisi maupun radio berdiri kokoh dan saling berdekatan. Seluruh pakaian yang mereka kenakan dihasilkan sendiri dari sutera dan bulu domba ternak mereka. Tak satupun dari mereka yang kekurangan.

Di balik ketenteraman desa itu, tersimpan rahasia besar mengenai batas wilayah dan juga kegundahan bila suatu saat perjanjian itu akan dilanggar oleh _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Semula, yang melanggar perjanjian itu pasti warga desa. Selangkah saja memasuki hutan, _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _akan bereaksi. Mereka akan datang pada malam hari dengan sejumlah tanda-tanda.

.

.

_**Warna buruk dan pengorbanan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam itu, pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto dilangsungkan di rumah kaca warga desa. Pernikahan berjalan meriah. Karena saat ini musim gugur, seluruh warga mengenakan rangkaian bunga dan daun di atas kepala, sama seperti kedua mempelai.

Di dalam sana dipenuhi warna-warna cokelat dan oranye. Namun satu warna yang tak pernah ada dalam pesta, warna terlarang yang selalu dijauhi oleh masyarakat. Aturannya, jika menemukan benda berwarna yang disebut _warna buruk _itu, maka benda itu harus dikubur atau dimusnahkan.

Berbeda dengan di dalam rumah kaca, suasana di sekitar desa tampak hening karena warga desa berkumpul untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Suasana di luar begitu remang-remang. Di setiap bendera kuning yang ada pada perbatasan ditempelkan sebuah lampu minyak. Ino dan Sai pergi berjalan-jalan di jalan setapak perbatasan antara desa dan hutan. Di dalam rumah kaca, warga sedang menari bersama. Demi kekasihnya yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian itu, Ino melewatkan acara menari dengan syarat mereka harus kembali setelah acara menari selesai.

"Sai, kapan kita akan menyusul mereka?" gelayutan manja di lengan Sai tak kunjung terlepas. Ino justru semakin mempereratnya. Berjalan di pinggir hutan bersama kekasihnya tak membuatnya takut ataupun khawatir suatu saat _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _akan keluar dari perbatasan yang ditandai dengan bendera-bendera kuning di sepanjang perbatasan.

"Tunggu sampai aku sukses menjadi pelukis, maka aku akan melamarmu." Sai melepaskan tangan Ino dari lengannya. Ia kemudian membawa Ino agar berada di depannya, diusapnya rambut pirang gadis itu.

Ino tersenyum dan memeluk Sai dengan erat. Tanpa diduga Sai justru balas memeluknya dan membawa Ino berputar beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menurunkan Ino dengan tawa pelan mengiringi kebahagian keduanya.

"Ah!" Ino terkaget dan berjalan selangkah lebih mendekat dengan Sai.

Keduanya lantas terdiam setelah Ino menginjak hutan terlarang meskipun hanya selangkah melebihi bendera kuning yang menjadi penentu. Ino menatap Sai dengan takut dan gemetar. "Ha … hanya menginjak sedikit tidak akan membuat Yang Tidak Dibicarakan datang, kan?"

Sai terdiam memandangi tanah yang menjadi wilayah milik Yang Tidak Dibicarakan. "Ino." Ia memanggil nama sang kekasih, namun matanya tertuju pada pohon kecil yang tumbuh di dalam hutan. "Itu warna buruk, Ino. Lihat!" ditunjuknya pohon buah _berry _itu.

"Sai, jangan!" Ino menarik lengan pemuda berambut klimis itu ketika hendak memasuki hutan untuk mengambil dan mengubur buah _berry_ itu. Ia menarik Sai pergi tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Keduanya kembali ke rumah kaca dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sebelum masuk rumah kaca, Ino berbalik dan menatap Sai dengan serius. "Jika tadi kau mengambil _berry _itu dan menguburnya, berarti kau melanggar perbatasan, 'kan?" Ino mengusap wajahnya frustasi, raut ketakutan tak dapat begitu saja hilang dari wajah gadis yang sudah sembilan belas tahun tinggal di desa itu. Kemudian ditariknya Sai agar kembali berjalan memasuki rumah kaca. Sembari berjalan, ia mendekati Sai dan berbisik pelan. "Aku sebenarnya lelah, kenapa harus ada warna buruk? Darah kita juga berwarna buruk. Apa kita harus mengubur diri kita juga?"

Sai mengusap rambut gadis itu. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Ino. Untung saja Sakura berambut _pink_, bukan merah."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura Haruno masih berjalan sembari mengetukkan tongkatnya di atas tanah. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan langkah keberapa dirinya saat ini. Tangan kirinya terjulur dan meraba-raba udara, takut kalau ia akan menabrak sesuatu ketika berjalan.

"Empat puluh lima, empat puluh enam …" Sakura berhenti ketika tongkatnya memukul sesuatu yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia maju selangkah, kakinya menabrak benda itu. Tongkat kayu itu dijatuhkannya, ia mulai meraba sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Setelah dirasa benar, ia menaiki apa yang baru saja dirabanya itu—sebuah undak-undakan untuk memasuki rumah sahabatnya.

"Ino!" panggilnya agak keras. Setelah itu ia berjalan maju, mencari di mana kursi kayu yang biasanya diduduki Ino. Ia menemukannya, lalu perlahan-lahan duduk di kursi tua dari kayu mahoni itu.

Tak berapa lama, Ino keluar dari dapurnya. Ia melepas celemek putih yang menutupi gaun sederhana berwarna cokelat muda yang dipakainya. "Sakura, kau sudah dengar beritanya?" gadis ini buru-buru duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Sakura hingga gemetar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Anjing hutan ditemukan mati. Sama seperti sebulan lalu, kepalanya hilang dengan seluruh tubuhnya tidak terbungkus kulit lagi." Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia menoleh ke segala arah dengan tatapan yang masih kosong. "Apa ibumu tidak ada di sini?" ia tak dapat mendengar suara Ibu Ino yang selalu menyapanya ketika ia datang ke rumah mereka.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Ia sedang berkumpul dengan para tetua." Wajah gadis ini terlihat tegang dengan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia terdiam menatap Sakura yang tidak balas menatapnya.

Sakura mampu merasakan perbedaan Ino di hari ini. Biasanya Ino adalah gadis yang banyak bicara, apalagi mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Namun kali ini sahabatnya itu terdiam tanpa mengomentari apapun tentang kejadian 'anjing hutan'. "Ino?"

Ino tersentak ketika Sakura memanggilnya, meskipun pandangan Sakura menerawang ke depan, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa gadis berambut _pink _itu menaruh rasa curiga kepadanya. "I … iya?"

Sakura menggenggem jemarinya yang bertaut dengan erat. "Jangan bilang … kau yang melanggar perbatasan?"

Ino menunduk, tak berani menatap mata hijau sahabatnya meskipun tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan menatapnya. "Sedikit." Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum bercerita kepada Sakura. Ia kembali menatap anak pendeta desa itu. "Aku tidak sengaja memasuki hutan, tapi hanya satu langkah saja. Aku bersumpah, Sakura." Ino menaikkan nada bicaranya untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan _warna buruk_?" Sakura masih dengan tenang menanyai Ino lebih rinci. "Apa kau menjumpainya?"

"A … aku dan Sai melihat buah _berry _yang begitu banyak, tapi—"

"Kau tidak menguburnya?! Mengapa?" Sakura naik pitam, gadis itu berdiri dengan raut kecewa dan marah. "Kau tahu sendiri aturannya."

"Tapi, Sakura. Buah _berry_ itu berada di wilayah mereka, di dalam hutan. Bila kami mengambiil dan menguburnya, itu berarti kami melanggar perjanjian." Ino menarik tangan Sakura agar sahabatnya itu duduk kembali. "Para tetua sedang mendiskusikannya di balai desa. Bisakah kau tenang di sini?"

"Maaf." Sakura mengusap wajahnya penuh penyesalan karena telah membentak Ino. "Sampaikan salamku pada Ibumu, aku harus menemui Hinata dahulu."

Ino mengangguk, dituntunnya Sakura menuju undak-undakan rumah agar Sakura lebih mudah berjalan. "Kau menjatuhkan tongkatmu di luar?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian meraih tongkatnya yang sudah diambilkan oleh Ino." Tadi aku terlalu tergesa-gesa. Sampai jumpa." Sakura membenturkan tongkatnya ke tanah, sementara tangannya meraba-raba udara. Bibirnya bergerak memulai untuk menghitung langkahnya menuju rumah Hinata.

Pagi itu tidak seramai biasanya, Sakura dapat mendengar beberapa percakapan kecil wanita-wanita diiringi suara sapu yang menggesek lantai kayu beranda rumah. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara-suara domba milik Tayuya yang biasanya digembalakan di dekat padang rumput yang berada di dekat gerbang desa.

Kebanyakan yang ia dengar dari percakapan orang yang melintas adalah membahas _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Ia menghela napas, berdoa kepada Tuhan bahwa malam ini mahluk itu tidak akan datang. Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu Hinata mengingat temannya itu baru saja menikah tadi malam. Tidak enak mengganggu pengantin baru.

Sakura mengubah haluan menuju menara penjagaan yang ada di dalam hutan terlarang. Menara itu adalah satu-satunya wilayah yang diizinkan untk dimasuki di hutan terlarang. Jalan menuju rumah Hinata dan menara hampir sama, hanya saja ketika sampai di rumah Hinata ia harus berbelok ke kiri dan mengambil tiga puluh langkah.

.

.

"Paman Jiraiya?" Sakura berada di bawah menara kayu yang dibangun masyarakat bertahun-tahun lalu untuk mengawasi keadaan. Tangan yang bertumpu pada tongkatnya bergerak gelisah menunggu jawaban pria yang biasanya berjaga di atas menara.

"Sakura? Naiklah!" seorang pria muncul dari atas menara, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang kebingungan mencari tangga menuju ke atas menara. "dua langkah ke kiri lalu maju satu langkah." Ucapnya untuk membantu Sakura menemukan tangga. Pria itu memperhatikan Sakura dengan saksama. "Hati-hati."

Jiraiya membantu Sakura ketika telah mencapai menara. Ia mengarahkan Sakura agar duduk di depannya. "Ada apa kemari, Sakura?" cerutu yang bertengger di bibirnya tak membuat pria itu kesulitan dalam berbicara.

"Tidak ada tanda _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _akan datang kemari?" napasnya memburu ketika mendengar helaan napas Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak, menatap gadis di hadapannya yang dikenal pantang menyerah. Sungguh ia merasa iba membuat warga desa—apalagi Sakura—merasa ketakutan akan ancaman _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Itu adalah rahasia kelam desa mereka yang tidak seharusnya diungkit, namun keberadaan mahluk itu terus saja menghantui pikiran warga desa. "Hingga saat ini belum ada. Tapi … ada satu hal yang perlu diketahui olehmu, Sakura."

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar pada pagar menara. Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan ucapan Jiraiya. "Tentang apa, Paman?"

"Tentang desa kita." Jiraiya meletakkan cerutunya di lantai kayu menara. Ia mengembuskan asap dari hidungnya, kemudian mengusap hidungnya sejenak. "Di balik hutan terlarang, ada sebuah kota dengan penduduk yang ramai. Tapi konon itu hanya mitos, berhubung kita dibatasi hutan terlarang, kita tak dapat membuktikan apakah hal itu benar atau tidak."

Sakura mengembuskan napas keras-keras, perjanjian serta _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _seolah berniat mengisolasi desa mereka dari dunia luar. Masyarakat juga tak ada yang berani melanggar perjanjian, takut kalau desa mereka akan dihancurkan bila mereka menerobos hutan lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti, Paman. Terima kasih."

Sakura meraba-raba pagar yang ada di belakangnya, dan setelah mendapatkannya, ia berpegangan dan berdiri. Dibantu oleh Jiraiya, ia turun dari menara penjagaan yang selalu dijaga Jiraiya itu. Dipikirnya para tetua pasti sudah selesai berunding di balai desa. Ia berniat kembali ke rumahnya dan beristirahat. Sakura mengambil tongkatnya dan mulai berjalan, baru beberapa langkah menjauhi menara, ia berhenti dan diam di posisinya.

Angin merayap pelan-pelan dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, agak jauh dari belakang menara penjagaan. Gelap, sama seperti biasa. Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing di dekat sana. Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia mulai berjalan meraba-raba udara dan mengetukkan tongkat ke tanah, sembari bibirnya menghitung langkah menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, Sakura memilih untuk tinggal di rumah bersama Ayahnya. Gadis berambut _pink _itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di beranda rumahnya dengan memegang sebuah kain dan alat merajut. Ia meraba-raba permukaan kain yang sudah jadi sebagian itu, kemudian melanjutkan merajut dengan pola sama yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya ketika ia masih berumur enam tahun.

"TOLONG! PAK KIZASHI!"

Sakura meletakkan kain yang dirajutnya sembarangan. Ia lantas berdiri mendengar seseorang berteriak di depan rumahnya. "Ko … Konohamaru? Kau kah itu?" Sakura tak yakin dengan siapa dia bicara saat ini. Namun deru napas yang kuat dapat didengarnya dari orang yang kini berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ayah?" Sakura menoleh ke kanan, dekat pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Tenanglah, Sakura." Kizashi menghampiri anak kecil dengan pakaian yang seluruhnya berwarna seperti kulit jagung kering itu. "Ada apa? Jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan, Konohamaru."

"Anjing hutan itu ditemukan lagi." Tangan Konohamaru menunjuk ke arah barat daya, tempat di mana disimpan makanan untuk keadaan darurat. "Di-dia—"

"Sekarang kau tenanglah. Sakura akan mengiburmu. Masuk!" tanpa berbasa-basi, Kizashi membawa Konohamaru dan Sakura ke dalam rumah. Pria paruh baya itu menutup pintu dan jendela rumahnya, tak ada satupun yang terbuka. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju balai desa yang pasti sudah didatangi para tetua desa.

.

"Konohamaru, kau melihatnya di mana?" Sakura memegang pundak Konohamaru. Ia tak melihat raut wajah bocah laki-laki itu, namun ia dapat merasakan badan Konohamaru yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Di dekat gu … gudang penyimpanan."

Sakura menepuk kepala bocah laki-laki yang tinggal agak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Ia menarik Konohamaru dan menuntunnya menuju ruang bawah tanah yang ada di rumah mereka. "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, di sini kita akan aman."

Cukup lama mereka berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Suasana di luar yang semula sunyi berubah semakin ramai, ditambah lagi tubuh Konohamaru semakin bergetar seiring paniknya suasana di luar. Sakura memeluk bocah itu erat dan menenangkannya agar tidak takut.

Teng … teng … teng!

Lonceng yang ada di menara penjagaan telah dibunyikan, pertanda _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _telah memasuki desa. Yang mampu didengar keduanya adalah teriakan-teriakan ketakutan dari warga desa dan suara bantingan pintu serta jendela yang berurutan.

Mendadak seluruhnya menjadi sunyi hingga mereka berdua dapat mendengar deru napas mereka yang memburu. Sesaat kemudian, suara seperti sesuatu yang diseret terdengar. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Konohamaru. Kedatangan _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_ selalu menjadi momok menakutkan bagi warga desa, meskipun ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mahluk berjubah _warna buruk _itu datang ke desa karena salah satu warga melanggar perjanjian.

Suara layaknya sesuatu yang diseret itu semakin terdengar keras di telinga keduanya, kemudian disusul suara pintu yang digebrak, serta gesekan antara kayu dan sesuatu yang membuat ngilu keduanya. Kedua manusia itu semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar sesuatu yang terbuat dari kayu dibanting dengan kuat.

"KYAAA!"

Sakura terkejut, matanya menutup dengan erat setelah mendengar suara jeritan kencang dari luar. Beberapa detik kemudian, badannya seolah membeku. Suara jeritan itu begitu dikenalnya, namun ia tak berani keluar dari persembunyian untuk memastikan siapa yang barusan berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu langit begitu cerah tanpa ada awan yang menodai. Raja siang memancarkan sinarnya yang tidak terlalu panas, menghangatkan seluruh mahluk yang ada di bumi tanpa pamrih. Angin begitu bersemangat berlari menabrakkan diri pada pohon dan bendera kuning yang tertancap di pinggir hutan terlarang.

Namun pada pagi itu, tidak ada keceriaan di wajah warga desa. Wajah-wajah putih dengan pipi merah karena terkena sinar itu terlihat sedih dan lesu. Hari ini desa berkabung atas kematian Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda yang baru saja menikah dengan Hinata itu mencoba melawan _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _ketika mahluk itu mencoba memasuki rumahnya. Ia menarik tudung merah yang dipakai _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Belum sempat melihat wajah yang konon serupa dengan babi hutan dengan dua taring itu, kuku-kuku tajam menembus perut Naruto.

Tidak hanya itu, Ino Yamanaka turut menjadi korban. Gadis berambut pirang itu kehilangan banyak darah dan terkena racun setelah bahu kirinya tergores kuku _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Ia kini berada di rumahnya, berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan perban tebal membalut bahu kirinya. Ia menunggu dan berusaha, menunggu untuk dijemput malaikat maut dan berusaha bangkit dari keadaannya yang sekarat.

.

Sakura berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada tongkatnya. Di dalam kesunyian yang tercipta di warga desa, ia masih bisa mendengar tangisan Hinata agak jauh di depannya. Seolah alam ikut berduka, suara-suara angin yang membentur pepohonan terdengar jelas di telinga gadis berambut _pink _itu. Kematian, tangisan, hening, ia tidak suka berada dalam keadaan saat ini. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menggerakkan tongkatnya.

"Mau ke mana, Sakura?" seorang pemuda menahan tangan kanan Sakura yang tadi meraba-raba udara.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu. Ia menepuk lengan pemuda itu beberapa kali. "Aku akan ke rumah Ino." Ia kembali mengetukkan tongkatnya ke tanah dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan warga yang masih melihat pemakaman Naruto. Ia akan melewatkan acara makan bersama yang akan digelar warga desa untuk memperingati kepergian Naruto meskipun itu adalah sebuah bagian dari adat.

"Tiga puluh langkah dari pemakaman, tiga puluh langkah … ." Sakura terdiam sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga matanya tertutup oleh sejumput poni di keningnya. Ia menangis, menangis dalam kesunyian. Bahunya bergetar, begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya yang berpegang pada tongkat.

Ia menyesali mengapa Ino dan Naruto yang harus menjadi korban, mengapa bukan dirinya yang tidak mampu apa-apa dan tidak dibutuhkan siapa-siapa? Mengapa harus Naruto yang baru saja menikah dan Ino yang pandai menjaga anak-anak?

Tetesan air matanya membasahi tanah setiap ia melangkah menuju rumah Ino. Tanpa bersuara, Sakura menghitung langkahnya dan sesekali berhenti mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Tongkatnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, Sakura maju selangkah untuk memastikan. Benar saja, itu yang dicarinya, sebuah undak-undakan menuju rumah Ino.

"Bibi?"

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar. "Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk, tangannya meraba udara yang kemudian diraih oleh Ibu Ino. Ia dibawa oleh wanita itu menuju kamar Ino, di mana sahabatnya berada. "Apa dia belum pulih?"

Ibu Ino mengelus rambut pirang anaknya yang begitu panjang. "Belum, dia … denyut jantungnya semakin melemah. Sakura, mu … mungkinkah—"

"Tidak, Bi. Meski tabib bilang tidak ada obatnya, akan kucarikan." Sakura mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai kayu kamar seolah menegaskan perkataannya. Setelah memeluk tubuh Ino yang berbaring di atas dipan, ia pamit pergi dari rumah Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, sekali lagi ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk berada di tempatnya kini. Orang-orang masih sibuk dengan pemakaman Naruto yang masih cukup lama. Ia sudah meletakkan suratnya di atas meja yang biasa dipakai ketika para tetua berkumpul. Perkiraannya, sekitar satu jam lagi para tetua akan berkumpul di balai desa setelah melakukan upacara pengorbanan.

Upacara pengorbanan adalah sebuah upacara yang dilakukan setelah _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _mendatangi desa. Ini dilakukan seperti permintaan maaf kepada mahluk-mahluk yang sudah puluhan tahun membuat resah warga desa. Seekor babi akan dipotong dan diletakkan di atas batu pengorbanan, dan seluruh warga harus masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa boleh melihat ke luar selama dua jam.

Berbekal makanan, minuman dan sebuah jimat pemberian Ibunya, ia pergi menerobos hutan terlarang. Tak peduli dengan penuturan Jiraiya yang tidak berani menjamin apakah di balik hutan terlarang itu memang benar ada sebuah kota atau tidak, ia tetap berangkat untuk mencari obat. Ia memegang jimat yang dikalungkan di lehernya, jimat itu bentuknya seperti cincin yang terbuat dari batu. Jimat itu diberikan padanya sebelum Ibunya meregang nyawa karena sakit.

Jubah kuning menutup tubuhnya dari kepala hingga bawah, tak memperlihatkan bagaimana gaun yang dikenakannya. Ia mengikat rambutnya dengan seutas pita. Gadis itu berjalan melangkah memasuki hutan terlarang, melanggar perjanjian batas wilayah yang dibuat warga desa dan _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Persetan dengan perjanjian, yang ia ingin hanyalah sahabatnya pulih kembali.

Semua baik-baik saja ketika ia menghitung langkahnya yang ketujuh puluh lima. Hutan itu sunyi, namun seskali terdengar suara burung gagak yang berkoak, terdengar begitu jauh darinya. Sesaat kemudian, ia berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu. Suara itu semakin kencang, hingga ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Suara deru napas yang begitu berat terdengar dari belakangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari ke arah depan, melupakan tongkatnya yang dijatuhkannya tanpa sengaja. Deru napas itu semakin terdengar keras, dan suara langkah yang mengejarnya.

BRUKKK!

"AKH!" ia terpeleset dan jatuh di sebuah lubang—menurut perkiraannya—yang begitu dalam. Sebelum jatuh begitu dalam, ia berpegangan pada akar pohon yang tersisa pada pinggiran tanah. Kakinya terasa sakit akibat terpeleset hingga tak mampu untuk mendorong tubuhnya sendiri naik ke atas.

Deru napas itu semakin kuat. Sakura memperkirakan pemiliknya kini berada di depannya, berdiri dan melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan penghuni hutan ini, _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_.

Sakura memejamkan mata erat-erat meskipun tidak ada pengaruh untuk penglihatannya. Namun melakukannya seolah membuatnya menyiapkan hati untuk hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Suara deru napas yang keras dan memburu itu hilang. Tangan kanannya semakin bergetar, tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

"AH!"

SRET!

Tubuhnya tertarik ke atas dan diseret oleh mahluk itu. Punggung tangannya terluka setelah ditarik oleh mahluk di hadapannya. Lengannya terasa begitu sakit setelah ditarik paksa oleh _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Ia pasrah, apapun yang akan dilakukan mahluk itu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mau kabur pun rasanya tak mungkin, ia sudah ketahuan dan tak mungkin kembali ke desa karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jalan di hutan ini.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, mahluk yang tak dapat dilihatnya itu menggendongnya layaknya mengangkut sekarung gandum. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh badan bagian depan mahluk itu. Sakura memejamkan mata, mahluk itu benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang dideskripsikan para tetua ketika ia belajar beberapa tahun silam. Mahluk itu tidak berdaging, tubuhnya hanyalah seonggok tulang tanpa kulit yang tertutup jubah merah. Kepalanya seperti babi hutan dengan dua taring dan kuku tangannya begitu panjang melengkung ke bawah.

"Untuk apa kemari?"

Sakura terkejut, kepalanya mencoba untuk menegak dan memandangi _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Mimpi apa dia? Mahluk itu bisa berbicara bahasa manusia?

BRUKK!

"Aww!" Sakura merasakan punggungnya menabrak sebuah kayu. Ia mengelus punggungnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Ia dibawa ke sebuah pohon dan diturunkan dengan kasar oleh mahluk itu. Sakura meraba mantelnya yang penuh lumpur akibat terjatuh dalam lubang. Ia diam menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tangannya refleks menarik jubah yang dikenakannya ketika mahluk itu menariknya secara paksa. Kenyataannya, ia kalah. Jubah itu terlepas dari tubuhnya lantaran tenaga mahluk itu terlalu kuat dan tangan Sakura masih sakit untuk mempertahankan jubahnya.

Sakura terdiam dan menunduk, ia tidak lagi mendengar deru napas yang memburu dari mahluk—menurut perkiraannya—yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Sakura memegang jimat pemberian ibunya seolah itu adalah sebuah salib. Tangannya bergerak beberapa kali menyentuh kepala, bahu, dan dadanya.

Tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh mahluk itu. Ia tak mampu melawan lagi, tenaganya sudah habis ditambah lagi ia masih terkejut karena terjatuh dan tertangkap mahluk itu.

Perlahan, mahluk itu menarik tangan Sakura. Hal yang tak pernah Sakura duga sebelumnya, mahluk itu menjilat tangannya dengan lembut. Ia meninggalkan rasa perih dan geli ketika menjilat luka yang ada di tangan Sakura.

Saat mahluk itu lengah, Sakura menarik tangannya dan bangkit. Malang, ia lupa bahwa kakinya terkilir. Gadis itu terjatuh begitu saja dengan hidung menatap akar-akar pohon yang menerobos tanah. Sungguh miris, menyakitkan dan tiada harapan.

Lagi-lagi tangan Sakura terbelenggu di antrata jari dan kuku panjang mahluk itu. Sakura tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah apakah mahluk itu pemakan darah seperti vampir?

"Jelaskan padaku."

Suara itu masih dapat didengar meskipun Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dan sibuk akan nasibnya sendiri. Suara itu begitu berat layaknya suara seorang pria dewasa. Sakura masih menangis, tak menghiraukan mahluk yang ditakuti warga desa itu yang meminta penjelasan.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik ketika cengkeraman pada tangannya semakin kuat. Mau tak mau ia berhenti menangis, tak ingin mahluk itu menyakitinya lebih dari ini—meski ia tahu yang akan pulang ke desa kelak hanyalah riwayatnya saja. "A … aku mencari obat."

Mahluk itu tidak merespon ucapan Sakura, namun cengkeramannya semakin mengendur. Setelahnya, terdengar suara gesekan dedaunan di depan Sakura. Lama berdiam diri, akhirnya mahluk yang dianggap menakutkan itu buka suara. "Teruskan."

Mahluk di hadapannya itu tidak begitu menyeramkan seperti yang dibicarakan selama ini. Bersama mahluk itu beberapa saat, ia mengira bahwa mahluk itu akan membawanya ke tempat tinggal kaum mereka dan menyiksanya dengan brutal. Namun tidak, buktinya mahluk itu hanya membawanya ke dekat pohon—meskipun bisa dibilang ia adalah tahanan untuk saat ini.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, ingin rasanya ia melihat rupa _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _meski ia tahu pasti menjijikkan atu mungkin menyeramkan. Ia pernah melihat replikanya satu kali di gudang penyimpanan ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun, sebelum ia menderita demam tinggi beberapa pekan dan mengakibatkannya kehilangan penglihatan. "Sahabatku sekarat, itu akibat penyerangan kalian." Kepalanya tertunduk, ia begitu sedih mengingat Ino yang masih terbaring sekarat di rumah.

"Omong kosong."

Sakura mendongak, alisnya berkerut dengan raut wajah yang mengeras. "Karena ulah kalian desa kami tidak tenteram! Bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu kami dan—AKH!" tangannya kembali terasa perih ketika _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _mencengkeram tangannya tepat pada luka gores yang ada.

"Bila kuceritakan kebenarannya, bisakah kau percaya?"

Sakura yang kesal karena _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _memotong ucapannya hanya mendengus. Menjawab tidak mau toh juga dia akan mendengar semua yang akan dibicarakan oleh mahluk berkepala babi hutan itu.

"Yang membunuh temanmu dan mencakar gadis berambut pirang itu adalah Orochimaru."

"O-Orochimaru? Ayah Kimimaro?" Sakura menutup mulutnya, berusaha menutupi rasa terkejut setelah mahluk itu mengucapkan nama salah satu tetua desa.

"Diam." Mahluk itu mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua mata Sakura, ujung kukunya ia letakkan di dekat pangkal hidung Sakura, dekat dengan kedua mata gadis itu yang dengan refleks terpejam.

"AWW!" Sakura mencoba mendorong tangan Sasuke yang menusuk ujung matanya, ia merasakan perih di tempat itu. Pipinya basah, seolah ia baru saja mengeluarkan air mata darah. Berkali-kali dipukulnya tulang yang dapat bergerak itu, namun tak berefek apapun pada si empunya.

"Buka mata!" titah mahluk itu seolah menghipnotis Sakura.

Sakura menurut dan membuka mata. Ia terbelalak, semuanya terlihat jelas. Mulai dari pepohonan tinggi menjulang, langit yang agak mendung dan cahaya oranye di ufuk barat, dan … _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_ yang kini duduk di depannya. "Astaga!" refleks Sakura menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri. Ia melihat _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun sekilas, ia dapat melihat bahwa mahluk itu persis seperti replika yang disimpan di gudang tempo dulu, hanya saja taring _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _lebih pendek daripada replikanya.

Tangan kiri Sakura kembali dipegang oleh mahluk itu. Anehnya, Sakura tak dapat merasakan kuku panjang yang membelenggu tangannya seperti sebelumnya. Sakura membuka mata, tangannya dipegang oleh tangan—tangan manusia!

"Takut?"

Sakura terpana, mau tak mau ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang baru pertama kali melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah rupawan. Bagaimana bisa mahluk menyeramkan yang seluruh tubuhnya adalah tulang tanpa kulit berubah menjadi seseorang bak malaikat? Satu hal yang membuat Sakura yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_ adalah jubah merah yang beberapa detik lalu ia lihat itu masih sama.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut biru kehitaman yang mencuat ke atas. Matanya hitam sehitam jelaga dengan bibir tipis dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya yang terlihat kokoh itu kembali menarik tangan kiri Sakura, kali ini dengan lembut. Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada luka gores yang disebabkan oleh kukunya. Ajaib, luka itu hilang tidak berbekas.

"Ba … bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menatap pergelangan tangannya, lalu menatap pemuda di hadapannya seolah meminta penjelasan. Ia tak peduli suasana yang semula menegangkan berubah menjadi mencengangkan dan penuh pertanyaan. Sungguh ia butuh banyak penjelasan di sini, mulai dari Orochimaru hingga wujud pemuda itu sendiri.

"Kujelaskan dari desamu, dan desaku." Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri—yang semula dikira Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia malah duduk di samping Sakura dan menyandar pada batang pohon. Diambilnya sebuah ranting, kemudian ia menggoreskan ujungnya pada tanah di dekat mereka. "Ini desa kami, dan ini hutan terlarang."

"Tapi, bukankah kalian seharusnya—"

"Tetua desamu merebutnya." Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap kedua mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau bening. Kedua mata yang sewarna batu _emerald _itu terlihat lebih berkilau dibandingkan sebelum ia 'menusuk' ujung mata Sakura hingga berdarah.

"Lalu kalian tinggal di hutan?"

"Hn."

Sakura memandangi langit sore yang semakin lama berwarna semakin gelap. Sudah tidak ada lagi rasa takut berada di dekat pemuda yang merupakan _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan _itu. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dari samping, terlihat begitu memesona. "Biar kutebak? Kalian membuat perjanjian sebagai balas dendam?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menoleh, hendak menyangkal jawaban pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu sudah memberi isyarat agar gadis berambut _pink _itu diam sejenak.

"Itu rekayasa mereka. Mereka yang membuat perjanjian, agar tujuan mereka tercapai."

"Tujuan seperti apa?"

Pemuda itu mendengus, kemudian melempar ranting itu dengan asal. "Di balik hutan ini ada kota. Mereka melarikan diri ke tempat ini dan mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar. Mereka membuat mitos itu, meskipun sebenarnya kami ada. Perlu kau ketahui, kami akan berubah menjadi monster ketika pagi dan siang hari. Bukan malam."

"Jadi, yang selama ini menyerang desa bukan kalian? Itu hanya tetua yang menyamar?"

"Hn."

Sakura menatap nanar apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bahunya bergetar dan air mata menggenak di pelupuk matanya. "Jadi ... mitos itu hanya kebohongan belaka?"

"Hn."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Ia kecewa berat akan para tetua desa yang menyembunyikan kebenaran dari warga hanya untuk mengisolasi mereka dari dunia perkotaan. Apalagi kepada Ayahnya yang merupakan satu-satunya pendeta di desa dan juga merupakan tetua desa. Bukankah Ayahnya mengajarkan bahwa kejujuran itu penting? Lalu mengapa mereka sampai hati membohongi banyak orang dengan mitos yang bahkan menelan korban jiwa?

Pemuda yang melihat Sakura menangis itu tidak berkata apapun, namun tangannya bergerak di belakang bahu gadis itu dan menarik Sakura agar mendekat. Dibiarkannya Sakura menyandar di dadanya dan membasahi jubah merah serta baju yang ia kenakan.

Sakura masih larut dalam kesedihannya. Sebagai warga desa, ia merasa tersakiti karena selama puluhan tahun para tetua menyimpan rapat-rapat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Saking lelahnya menangis, ia terlelap. Terlelap di dalam rengkuhan _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara rintik-rintik membangunkan Sakura dari tidur lelapnya. Begitu membuka mata, yang dilihatnya begitu gelap, namun ia dapat menangkap siluet pepohonan di hadapannya. Ia masih bisa melihat seperti terakhir kali ia melihat _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_. Membicarakannya, membuat Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Eh?" Sakura menjauhkan dirinya sedikit, di sebelahnya masih ada pemuda bermabut biru kehitaman yang tadi sore menyelamatkannya—meski agak kasar—dari lubang dalam di hutan terlarang. "Kau masih di sini?"

Pemuda yang semula menatap langit gelap dengan sebuah bulan menjadi cahaya malam itu menatap kedua manik mata Sakura. "Kau tidur pulas sekali." Pemuda itu bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang tertegun melihatnya menjauh. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia kembali membawa sebuah kantung dari kulit karung goni. Ia memberikan sebuah roti pada Sakura.

"Ini roti yang kubawa dari desa." Sakura mengamati roti yang kini berada di tangannya, ia tahu dari aroma nanas yang menguar pada roti itu. Aroma selai nanas buatan Bibi Kurenai memang khas dan yang paling lezat.

"Hn."

Sakura memakan roti itu dengan lahap, tak peduli apakah pemuda di sampingnya itu merasa lapar atau tidak. Tak butuh waktu lama, roti itu sudah berdiam di dalam perut ramping gadis berambut _pink _itu. "Oh, iya. Terima kasih bantuannya, aku tak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu, _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan julukan itu?" bibir tipis pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang dapat dilihat Sakura dari samping.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" Sakura membersihkan remah-remah roti yang terjatuh di rok gaunnya.

"Sasuke."

"Aku Sakura. Salam kenal, Sasuke." Sakura terbelalak kaget setelah mengingat tujuan awalnya melintasi hutan terlarang ini. Dengan buru-buru, ia bangkit dan mengambil tas dari karung goni yang tadi diambil oleh Sasuke. "Aku harus mencari obat untuk sahabatku. Tidak ada waktu lagi." Belum sempat ia melangkah jauh, Sasuke menahan tangannya agar gadis itu tidak pergi.

"Aku lapar."

Sakura berdecak kesal, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meminta roti nanas yang tadi dihabiskannya. Ia tidak punya makanan lagi. "Aku sudah tidak punya makanan. Memang biasanya apa yang kau makan?"

"Darah."

Badan Sakura membeku setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia kini tahu untuk apa Sasuke menolongnya dan berbaik hati padanya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa diam ketika sekejap mata Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

Pemuda itu menyelipkan tangannya pada leher Sakura. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, sementara tangannya yang menganggur mengelus sisi leher Sakura yang lain.

"Ungh … ." Sakura tahu ini salah, namun ia tidak dapat menolak, seolah dia telah terhipnotis oleh ucapan Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan ketika gigi pemuda itu mulai menancap di lehernya. Anehnya, tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali meski ia dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Yang timbul justru sensasi menggelikan dan membuatnya merinding. "Sasuke… tolong…" ucapannya semakin lirih.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu malah menarik rambut Sakura ke belakang agar gadis itu mendongak dan memperluas aksesnya. Ia sendiri terbuai, terbuai akan nikmatnya darah gadis itu. Ia tersadar, melanjutkan hal ini bisa membahayakan Sakura. Ia berhenti menghisap darah gadis itu, namun kepalanya masih di sana, ia mengecup singkat leher Sakura.

"A—"

"Ikut denganku." Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat agar gadis itu berjalan bersamanya. Tanpa butuh penerangan, ia berjalan dengan pasti di tengah kegelapan dan minimnya cahaya dari bulan.

Semakin jauh keduanya berjalan, hutan itu tidak lagi terasa sunyi dan sepi. Sakura dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang-orang yang tengah berbicara. Ia hampir saja menabrak punggung tegap pemuda yang dapat dikategorikan tampan itu ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sasuke membuka semak-semak yang ada di hadapannya dan mengajak Sakura melewatinya. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis itu terperangah melihat desanya yang sama persis seperti desa manusia biasa. Banyak pemuda-pemuda duduk di sebuah rumah berdinding kayu yang dicat dengan warna cokelat, tidak lupa lampu-lampu taman yang membuat desa itu mengalahkan indahnya Desa Coyote.

Keduanya berhenti ketika sampai di sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup kecil. Rumah itu dicat berwarna putih, tanpa cerobong asam dan hanya terdapat dua jendela. Pintunya yang berwarna hitam terbuka dengan lebar seolah mengizinkan siapapun yang ingin masuk.

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar memasuki bangunan kecil yang bahkan lebih kecil dari gudang penyimpanan di desanya.

"Terluka setelah mengintai _si gadis_ lagi?" suara bariton seseorang memecah keheningan di dalam rumah yang gelap gulita itu. Sedetik kemudian, rumah itu menjadi terang. Sakura dapat melihat segala perabotan rumah yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah meja kayu dan beberapa rak berisi tabung.

"Wow!" pemuda yang tadi bicara adalah pemuda di hadapan mereka. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dengan kacamata yang lensanya berbentuk lingkaran bertengger di hidungnya. "Sasuke, ini—"

"Dia butuh obat. Racun dari katak emas."

Sakura menoleh ketika Sasuke menyebutkan racun apa yang menyerang tubuh Ino, ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu. Dilihatnya pemuda yang duduk di balik meja itu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kaca, kemudian merapalkan mantra—dilihat dari bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini." Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebotol kecil larutan yang sekilas tampak sama saja dengan air mineral itu. "Dia … manusia yang _itu_, kan?"

"Hn." Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakua lagi dan membawanya pergi dari rumah itu. "Sudah malam. Kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai besok."

Sakura menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia butuh penjelasan tentang semua yang terjadi saat ini. "Kau menolongku? Tapi kenapa?" Sakura masih melihat bahwa Sasuke tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya membunuhku? Kita ini bermusuhan."

"Kami tidak membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

Sakura terdiam, satu kalimat yang diutarakan pemuda itu seolah menghentikan puluhan pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkannya. "Lalu, kau bisa sihir? Bagaimana bisa pemuda tadi membuat obat?" Sakura menunjuk rumah berwarna putih yang masih belum jauh dari keberadaan mereka. "Dan kau juga membuatku dapat melihat lagi. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, itu sihir. Berhentilah bertanya dan ikut denganku." Singkat dan padat. Pemuda itu tak bosan menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke manapun sesuka hati tanpa meminta pertujuan gadis berambut _pink _itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahku. Beristirahatlah, ada Ibuku, kau tak perlu takut."

Sakura menatap bangunan di sampingnya. Bangunan itu melebihi besarnya balai desa di tempatnya. Selebihnya, bangunan itu terlihat sama saja seperti bangunan di desanya. "Aku masih tidak nyaman. Kau seharusnya tidak menolongku."

Cup!

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika Sasuke mengecup dahinya. Ia juga dapat merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menekan kepalanya agar lebih maju. Sadar akan situasi, ia mendorong dada Sasuke sekuat tenaga. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, ia masih tak percaya pada akhirnya dapat mencium kening gadis yang sudah lama ia ketahui keberadaannya itu. Ia mengusap rambut _pink _Sakura, kemudian berbalik, hendak meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang setelah Sasuke menciumnya. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya seorang pria mencium dirinya—meski bukan di bibir. Secepat mungkin ia meraih tangan pemuda itu. "Tunggu!"

Tangan mungil menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Sakura, kemudian menatap kedua mata gadis itu dengan tatapan mendalam. "Salahkah … bila aku tertarik padamu?"

Sakura merona, seolah ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Ia mendadak tak dapat berbicara, yang dilakukannya adalah menatap balik Sasuke yang berwajah tampan itu. "I … itu—"

Ucapannya terpotong. Bibirnya tesetuh oleh bibir tipis yang selama ini hanya mampu membentuk senyum meremehkan dan sinis itu. Sakura memejamkan mata. Ia hanya diam dan tak membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak munafik dengan mendorong Sasuke menjauh, gadis ini menikmati segala perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke meminta lebih, namun Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Ia mulai berani mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan membalas perlakuan pemuda itu padanya. Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya semakin banyak dan memberontak untuk keluar. Ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Keduanya melepaskan diri, namun tatapan mendalam itu tidak bisa dilepaskan. Sasuke mengusap wajah Sakura, kemudian tangannya beralih memilih rambut Sakura yang ada di pipi gadis itu dan membawanya ke belakang telinga Sakura.

"Aku punya tiga permintaan."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURA?!"

Kizashi segera bangkit dari kursi goyang yang ada di depan rumahnya ketika melihat Sakura dengan gaun kumal dan membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening. Pria paruh baya itu langsung memeluk putrinya yang sudah meninggalkan desa selama dua hari. Ia tak menyangka jika gadis itu bisa kembali, mengingat Sakura hanya mengandalkan tongkat dan tangannya sebagai pengganti indera penglihatannya.

Dan anehnya lagi, gadis itu tidak membawa tongkatnya pulang. Namun Sakura masih dapat berlari tanpa takut tersandung batu atau kuali tanah liat yang biasanya diletakkan warga.

"Ayah, aku mendapatkan obat untuk Ino." Sakura menunjukkan botol kecil yang dipegangnya.

Kizashi menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa anaknya ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Ia sudah mendengar kabar bahwa keadaan sahabat putrinya itu memburuk tadi malam. Ia memanjatkan do'a semoga ini belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Ino.

Sakura menatap sekeliling desanya, pagi itu desa begitu sepi, tidak ada satu pun warga yang melintas ketika ia menuju rumah Ino. Ia tak menghiraukan keadaan sekeliling desa, yang di pikirannya kini hanyalah Ino.

Begitu sampai, ia langsung membuka kamar Ino dan mendekati ranjang, di mana sahabatnya tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat dan tangannya yang agak dingin. Sakura meminumkan larutan yang diberikan oleh salah satu _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_ kepada Ino. Meski Ino belum bangun, ia dapat merasakan bahwa tangan Ino menghangat.

Ya, semua perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Di samping ia menemukan obat untuk Ino, ia juga menemukan kebenaran pahit yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh tetua desa. Selain itu, ia juga mendapat anugerah indah dari hutan yang katanya terlarang itu. Ia menemukan pemuda itu … pemuda tampan yang sanggup mencuri hatinya hanya dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melenguh pelan ketika Sasuke menciumi lehernya yang tidak tertutup _scarf_, padahal saat itu hawa musim dingin sudah mulai masuk menggantikan indahnya musim gugur. Ia menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. "Jadi selama ini kau menguntitku?"

"Hn."

Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasuke kembali, tangannya memegangi pagar pembatas menara penjagaan. Ia menatap hutan terlarang yang terlihat dari menara itu. "Aku ingat, apakah itu kau, ketika aku di sini bersama Paman Jiraiya?"

"Hn." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Sakura. "Dulu kukira kau normal, kalau bukan karena kau membawa tongkatmu ke mana-mana." Kepalanya ditopang pada bahu gadisnya, dari jarak sedekat itu ia dapat mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari rambut Sakura.

"Tapi aku normal, itu berkatmu."

"Hn."

"Sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu, maupun keadaanku. Aku benar-benar mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu, kan?" Sakura menoleh sekilas ketika Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. "Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu rahasia kelam desa ini, begitu pula aku yang dapat melihat. Dan juga …" Sakura mengelus pipi tirus pemuda di belakangnya dengan lembut, "aku selalu menjadi milikmu, hingga kapanpun."

"Kapanpun?"

"Iya."

"Lebih tepatnya, selamanya."

"Tak peduli kau adalah _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu kurang dari satu hari, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab." Sekilas ia mengecup pipi pemuda itu, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Cintai aku, selamanya."

"Sudah kulakukan. Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya kami memakan darah hewan, bukan manusia."

"HEI, JADI KAU MENIPUKU?!"

.

.

.

Jiraiya tertegun ketika melihat dua orang tengah bercengkrama di menara penjagaan. Ia yang semula hendak menenangkan diri di sana mengurungkan niatnya. Jelas sekali, ia tahu siapa keduanya. Gadis berambut _pink _yang selalu menemaninya di hari Rabu dan seorang pemuda yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

"Sakura sudah mengetahuinya." Gumamnya pelan, ia kemudian turun dari tangga itu dan menjauh dari menara yang bagian bawahnya terdapat kayu yang menyilang itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah monster menyakiti Sakura, mitos-mitos yang menyebar di desa saja lah yang terlalu berlebihan dan menimbulkan kesan seram kepada _Yang Tidak Dibicarakan_.

Bagaimanapun, ia tidak dapat melarang Sakura untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Cinta antara seorang manusia dan monster? Belum ada yang melarang kisah percintaan seperti itu. Cinta itu buta, tak pandang bulu siapa yang akan dihampirinya. Namun sekali dihampiri oleh cinta, yakinlah bahwa meski cinta itu buta, cinta tidak pernah salah memilih.

**THE END**

.

.

.

A/N: Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk event tahun baru sebuah grup dan terutama ulangtahun Kimie Sakiyurai a.k.a Courrielyx yang berulangtahun ke-17. Tjie udah bisa punya KTP sama SIM :* Wish you all the best Kak Kimie. Pajak ultahnya segera dikirim yaa :D

**_Salmonella Typhosa_**


End file.
